Hero Of Chaos
by Jetstream Rico
Summary: Alternative Story : 2 tahun yang lalu muncul fraksi misterius yang datang entah dari mana dan menantang seluruh dunia. karena kemajuan teknologi yang dimiliki fraksi baru ini, Moon Eye dengan cepat hampir menguasai seluruh dunia dan memerintah dunia dengan kekejaman dan penindasan. (maaf kalo summary jelek)


**Author Note**

selamat datang di fanfiction saya, dan terima kasih telah mau membaca cerita yang saya buat. Cerita ini sebenarnya bukan Alternative Universe melainkan Alternative Story. Entah kenapa aku tertarik untuk membuat cerita yang ber Genre Cyberpunk dan Dystopia, tidak tau apa itu Dystopia? maka kuharap cerita ini bisa menjadi contoh yang baik tentang apa itu liteatur Dystopia dan kuharap juga cerita ini bisa menghibur anda sekalian, selamat membaca

Genre : Adventure, Sci-fi, Supernatural, Mystery (kalau bisa pilih 4 genre saya mau pilih ini)

**warning : dalam cerita ini akan ada istilah-istilah dan nama-nama sulit, bila ada kata yang tidak dimengerti silahkan menuju ke index yang terdapat di paling bawah**

**Disclaimer : Apapun selain plot cerita ini bukan punya saya!**

Prologue

Seorang pemuda berusia sekitar 14 tahunan tengah terbaring di tanah dan tidak bisa bergerak, karena beberapa anggota badanya telah hilang

Kaki kanannya telah putus, darah segar mengalir dari tempat dimana kakinya seharusnya menempel. Pergelangan tangan kananya hancur dan menyisahkan bekas tulang dan daging yang sudah tak jelas bentuknya sementara lengan kirinya sudah benar benar hilang

Mata pemuda itu menatap ke arah peristiwa mengerikan yang tengah berlangsung didepanya, tidak, lebih tepatnya di sekitarnya, didesanya

Puluhan benda-benda aneh yang terbang melayang memenuhi langit biru sembari menembakkan meriam mereka kearah bangunan-bangunan dibawah mereka

Sementara itu didarat puluhan pasukan yang memakai baju zirah asing dan bersenjatakan benda aneh, terus memuntahkan logam panas kearah pasukan pertahanan desanya yang terdiri dari Shinobi dari senjata aneh mereka. Meskipun desa ini telah diberkahi oleh Shinobi-Shinobi berbakat, namun mereka semua tetap bukan tandingan dari kemajuan teknologi dari sang penyerang

Ribuan orang, entah Shinobi atau rakyat biasa dibantai oleh mereka. Tidak sedikit yang mati secara mengerikan, seperti tubuhnya hancur berkeping-keping, terbakar sampai hangus dan lain-lain. Bangunan-bangunan yang berdiri kokoh diatas bumi kini telah terbakar dan rata dengan bumi

Sungguh pemandangan yang mengerikan.

Pandangan anak itu perlahan menjadi gelap, lalu ia mulai tidak bisa mendengar suara senjata aneh mereka, ledakan dan jeritan para penduduk desa, ia juga mulai tidak bisa merasakan sakit dari luka di tubuhnya begitu juga dengan panasnya api yang membara disekitarnya. Dia tau bahwa itu artinya dia tak lama lagi akan segera meninggalkan dunia ini

"apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

Itulah kata terakhir yang ia ucapkan sebelum akhirnya ia tidak bisa merasakan apa-apa lagi

Chapter 1 : The Heroes

Sebuah pesawat tipe Flying Fortress tengah melaju di atas langit gurun pasir yang tandus. di ruang angkut pasukan pesawat besar ini aku duduk sendiri sambil menikmati satu Cup Ramen yang lezat, tidak ada yang mampu mengalahkan rasa Ramen, Ramen adalah Makanan terlezat didunia

Ah, maaf aku terlalu sibuk menikmati Ramen sampai-sampai lupa memperkenalkan diri

Ehem, Namaku Uzumaki Naruto, umurku 16 tahun, dan aku adalah Cyborg Ninja, ya, benar Cyborg Ninja, kalau tidak percaya lihat saja Exoskeleton Armour(E.A)[1] berwarna Hitam dan Orange super keren yang membalut tubuh ku, hehehe, jangan iri, ya

Aku adalah anggota dari sebuah Resistance Group yang menentang Moon Eye. Walau kecil, tapi Resistance group kami cukup tangguh. Bahkan kudengar sebelum aku bergabung, group ini sudah sukses menjalankan sejumlah operasi perlawanan terhadap Moon Eye, yah meskipun cuma operasi kecil-kecilan sih, tapi itu tetap membanggakan

Moon Eye yang menjadi musuh kami adalah fraksi yang dua tahun yang lalu muncul entah dari mana dan mulai menyerang negara-negara didunia ini. Kekuatan Moon Eye sangat mengerikan, buktinya dalam kurun waktu 2 tahun mereka sudah hampir menguasai dunia

Namun mereka memerintah dengan penuh penindasan dan selalu berbuat semena-mena. Untuk melawan tirani Moon Eye, terbentuklah Resistance group ini

misi ini juga merupakan misi pertamaku sebagai anggota resistance group ini. Dalam misi ini aku harus bekerja solo, aku jadi gugup nih

pintu ruang angkut pasukan tiba-tiba terbuka dan masuklah dua orang. yang satu adalah Jiraya, Sensei ku, tapi aku biasa memanggilnya Ero Sennin, karena kemesemesuman pria ini. Pria usia pertengahan berambut putih panjang itu memakai E.A berwarna Hijau tua dan merah. Dia juga merupakan Cyborg Ninja, sama sepertiku

sementara yang satunya lagi adalah Tsunade, wanita berambut pirang yang terlihat muda, padahal ia juga berumur sama dengan Ero Sennin, karena itu aku memanggilnya Nenek. terdapat tato berbentuk Kristal di dahinya dan ia memakai jaket dokter panjang berwarna putih, didalamnya ia memakai kimono putih dan celana panjang hitam, satu hal lagi yang menjadi ciri khasnya adalah paydaranya yang luar biasa. Dia adalah dokter sekaligus pmpinan Resistance group

"uhuk, Nenek, Ero Sennin"

ucapku sambil terbatuk-batuk karena terkejut lantasan Ero sennin dan Nenek masuk secara tiba-tiba saat aku tengah hendak menelan Ramen yang ada di mulutku

BUAKH

Ugh, sakit, Nenek kenapa kau memukul ku, sudah sakit dikepala pula, memang apa salahku

"aku tadi sudah menyuruhmu mempersiapkan diri untuk Halo Jump 5 menit yang lalu, dan kau malah asyik makan Ramen", Kata Nenek dengan nada dingin namun mengncam

"ya, habis kenapa aku lapar"

balasku, mencoba membela diri dan karena itu aku sukses mendapat satu lagi bogem mentah dari Nenek, argh, memangnya salah apa kalau aku mencoba mengisi perut, aku beneran lapar tau

"kukuku, sudalah Tsunade biarkan saja, kau pernah dengar belum kalau ada sebuah kata bijak 'tentara tidak bisa bertarung dengan perut kosong", jelas Ero-sennin

kau benar sekali Ero-sennin, terima kasih banyak karena sudah menjelaskannya pada nenek

"dasar bodoh, dengar, terdapat baterai yang terpasang di tubuh kalian dan itu dapat memberikan energi kepada tubuh kalian sebagai pengganti makanan, dan bahkan bisa awet selama satu bulan, terutama karena baterai kalian selalu di charge penuh setiap mau melakukan misi, jadi perut kosong pun tidak masalah dalam misi"

Penjelasan nenek barusan itu telah memulai argumen mereka sekali lagi, seperti biasa, haaah..

"ya, tapi rasa lapar tetap dapat menyerang dan mengganggu konsentrasi kan?"

"kalau soal itu pakai Inhibitor kan juga bisa"

"ya, tapi kan rasanya beda"

sekilas info, inhibitor adalah sebuah sistem pemblok sebuah perasaan yang mungkin dapat mengganggu peforma tentara di medan perang, seperti rasa takut, sakit dan bahkan rasa bersalah, ugh, untung nenek hanya menginstall Inhibitor rasa sakit pada kami, syukurlah, kita tidak harus jadi senjata berjalan

"harap perhatianya, kita hampir sampai di desa Suna"

suara pemberitahuan terdengar melalui audio yang terpasang di ruangan ini dan menghentikan argumen mereka, syukurlah aku jadi tidak perlu mendengar argumen mereka, tapi itu juga berarti aku harus segera melompat

aku menaruh cup Ramenku di kursi sebelah lalu berdiri dan mengambil Katana yang disenderkan si kursi sebelahku. Ero sennin dan Nenek kembali masuk ke ruang sebelah ruang angkut pasukan.

"semoga beruntung Naruto"

"ingat, jangan turunkan penjagaanmu sedetik pun dan tetap fokus"

pesan Ero sennin dan Nenek secara bergantian, yang kubalas dengan anggukan dan seringai, tenaglah nenek, Ero sennin sudah mengajariku dengan baik kok, lagipula nenek pasti sudah susah payah meng-upgrade tubuh Cyborg-ku, aku pasti akan berhasil

"kami akan memantau perkembanganmu dari sini"

baguslah, aku senang kalau ternyata aku tidak benar-benar sendiri. Nenek pun menutup pintu. Tidak berapa lama kemudian pintu belakang pesawat yang besar itu terbuka dan menyajikan pemandangan gurun pasir nan luas dan indah. serta hembusan angin kering dan panas gurun yang agak menyakitkan, untuk orang biasa

aku menempelkan katana-ku di punggungku, baik sarung pedang bermodel futuristik dan punggungku memiliki magnet yang saling tarik menarik agar bisa saling menempel

oh, ya, katana ini punya nama lho, namanya adalah Minato. Ya, aku yang menamainya. Entah kenapa nama itu terlintas di benakku, tapi menurutku keren juga. Dan satu lagi, ini bukan Katana biasa, tapi ini High Frequency Blade, atau H.F. Blade[2], yang jauh lebih kuat dari pedang biasa.

aku mengabil parasutku di kursi tempat aku menyenderkan H.F. Blade-ku barusan, kemudian berjalan ke tepi pintu belakang pesawat yang sudah terbuka lebar. disambut oleh angin kering gurun dan sinar matahari yang menyilaukan dan panas, aku melihat kebawahku, sebuah desa besar yang bernama desa Suna.

Desa itu sangat luas. Bahkan menurutku hampir seperti kota. Desa itu jelas sekali sedang diserang. asap hitam mengepul di berbagai bagian desa, diikuti oleh ledakan-ledakan yang kemudian dimeriahkan lagi oleh suara tembakan dan jeritan dimana-mana.

Dan mengapa aku bisa mendengar semua itu padahal kami berada diketinggian ribuan meter diatas langit. tentu saja karena nenek sudah meningkatkan daya pendengaranku, ditambah dengan latihan dari Ero-sennin, yang membuat panca indraku semakin menajam

aku memakai parasutku dan mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melompat.

baiklah aku siap, aku pun melompat dari pintu belakang pesawat. Gravitasi meluncurkanku dengan kecepantan tinggi, dan lurus ke arah muka bumi.

Benar-benar sensasi yang menegangkan dan memacu adrenaline, namun di saat yang sama, menyenangkan. aku bisa merasakan angin kering gurun yang bergesekkan langsung dengan kulit wajah, mata dan telingaku, sementara bagian lainya tidak terasa apa-apa karena tertutup armour

tak beberapa lama kemudian, sebuah sensor yang menjadi aba-aba untuk menarik parasut berbunyi. sudah waktunya bagiku untuk menbuka parasut. Aku pun segera melakukan back flip diudara dan menarik tali parasut untuk membukanya.

Setelah parasut terbuka, kecepantan jatuhku diperlambat secara drastis, dan aku pun meluncur secara perlahan diudara. ini memberikanku kesempatan untuk memantau sekitar.

huh, apa yang terjadi disana?, aku melihat seorang anak gadis dan wanita yang sepertinya adalah ibu dari gadis tersebut sedang berusaha kabur dari Bio Droid[3] raksasa yang berukuran 5 meter dan satu skuad pasukan E.A Moon Eye yang berjumlah 7 orang.

gawat aku harus menolong mereka. aku segera mengarahkan parasutku agar meluncur ke arah mereka, beruntung mereka tidak jauh.

setelah aku mengambang tepat diatas Bio Droid raksasa tersebut, aku melepas parasutku untuk mendapatkan percepatan, kemudian menghumuskan Minato kearah monster sintetis itu dan membelahnya jadi dua dengan elit.

baik pasukan Moon Eye atau pun pasangan ibu dan anak tersebut terkejut karena aku datang tiba-tiba dengan gaya super hero

kedua potongan tubuh raksasa sintetis itu terjatuh kebumi. Organ dalam berupa otak, usus, jantung, paru-paru, dan lain-lain tertumpah ketanah dan darahnya membentuk kolam merah ditanah berpasir emas ini. pasangan ibu dan anak itu merasa terselamatkan karena kedatanganku sementara para pasukan Moon Eye langsung mengarahkan moncong assault rifle mereka kearahku

sekarang aku merasa senang dan bangga, mengapa? tentu saja, bukan hanya karena aku telah menyelamankan orang, tapi juga karena aku telah berhasil mengalahkan Bio Droid yang katanya perlu satu pasukan khusus untuk mengalahkanya. Itupun tipis kemungkinan, hehehe, aku hebat kan

"identifikasikan dirimu"

hahaha, konyol jawabanya kan sudah pasti

"musuh"

*DOR-DOR-DOR-DOR*

Logam-logam padat dan panas menyembur keluar dari assault rifle mereka. namun walau logam-logam itu dapat bergerak dengan kecepatan suara, bagiku benda yang di semburkan dari senapan serang modern itu, terlalu lambat. Aku menagkis semua peluru yang mereka muntahkankepadaku dari senapan serang semi otomatis mereka dengan pedangku. Kemudian aku melesat kearah mereka dengan kecepatan suara sembari menagkis peluru-peluru senapan mereka.

selagi aku bergerak dengan kecepatan sonic waktu disekitarku terasa melambat, lambat sekali

Aku mengayunkan pedangku kearah leher tentara terdepan dan memberikanya satu tebasan di daerah itu, namun kepalanya tidak melayang karena tebasanku terlalu cepat

selanjutnya aku memberikan masing-masing satu tebasan horizontal di daerah badan pada kedua orang yang ada disebelah belakangya

Dan terakhir sebuah tebasan vertical dan diagonal kepada masing-masing orang yang tersisah

Saat aku berhenti bergerak dalam kecepatan suara, saat itu juga efek seranganku bekerja. Sama seperti Bio Droid yang sudah ku belah tadi, organ dalam dan darah mereka yang tumpah membuat kolam merah darah dan daging lunak menjijikan ditanah, terkecuali pasukan terdepan, karena hanya kepalanya yang lepas, jadi hanya darah yang tumpah ke pasir emas dibawahnya .tapi tak satu pun darah prajurit E.A maupun Bio Droid yang kutebas, terciprat kearahku maupun pedangku. Tentu saja itu karena aku cepat dan hebat

Ibu dan anak yang baru saja kuselamatkan memandangkku dengan pandangan ketakutan, yah wajar sih, soalnya pemandangan yang baru saja kuciptakan itu benar-benar sadis dan mengerikan.

Namun aku memberikan sebuah senyuman hangat kepada mereka dan hei,pandangan ketakutan itu langsung menghilang menjadi rasa gembira dan terima kasih.

Mereka kemudian berlari untuk mengungsi sembari meneriakkan terima kasih. aku tau kalau mereka ingin berlutut untuk mengekspresikan trima kasih mereka kepadaku, tapi mereka tidak bisa karena harus cepat-cepat kabur untuk mengungsi.

yah, itu lebih baik, karena aku tidak suka ada yang berlutut dihadapanku. Karena kita ini manusia yang sederajat, jadi tidak pantas kalau kita berlutut kepada sesama kita

oh, ya tadi sebelumnya aku sudah bilang kalau aku tidak memakai Inhibitor rasa bersalah kan, lantas kenapa aku bisa membantai meraka secara brutal tanpa rasa bersalah? jawabanya mudah. Karena aku sudah terbiasa

ini mungkin misi pertamaku tapi ini bukan pertarungan pertamaku. sekitar sebulan yang lalu nenek mengirim delapan anggota terbaru Resistance group kami ke medan perang sebagai latihan.'Pengalaman adalah guru terbaik'-itulah katanya, dan benar saja dalam kurun waktu setengah bulan di medan perang, kami benar-benar belajar apa itu perang yang sebenarnya. Disanalah tempatku mengambil korban pertamaku dan disana juga aku terbiasa dengan yang namanya 'membunuh'.

Sampai sekarang aku masih ingat ekspresi terakhirnya dan rasa bersalah yang kualami setelah mengambil nyawanya. Waktu itu aku benar-benar gemetaran akibat rasa bersalah, begitu juga dengan korban ke-2 dan ke-3, namun setelah korban ke-4 aku sudah tidak gemetaran lagi

'mengambil 1 nyawa untuk menyelamatkan ribuan nyawa'- itulah prinsipku, dan prinsip itu akan terus kupegang selama aku masih memegang pedang bersimbah darah ini. Dan prinsip inilah yang membuatku terbiasa dalam membunuh, sekaligus mencegahku agar aku tidak menjadi gila perang. Aku memang sudah terbiasa dalam hal membunuh, tapi ada hal yang masih tersisah dan bahkan masih menghantuiku sampai sekarang

Rasa bersalah

Aku menyalahkan jaringan komunikasi, dan menghubungi Flying Fortress dengan cara menekan ear phone wireless yang ada di telingaku.

para awak Flying fortress berperan sebagai tactical support sepanjang misi. termasuk nenek dan Ero-sennin, namun sepertinya aku tidak membutuhkan bantuan Ero-sennin sekarang ini.

memberi laporan perkembangan misi juga merupakan hal yang sangat penting dilakukan. karena sepanjang misi kita tidak tau apa yang akan kita jumpai sepanjang perjalanan. jadi laporan itu penting untuk meninggalkan informasi kalau misalnya kita terkena apa-apa, contonya mati

"Naruto disini, aku telah mendarat di desa Suna"

"bagus, kau masih ingatkan, apa tugasmu disitu", tanya nenek

"tentu, aku aku harus mengalahkan pasukan utama Moon Eye dan mengusir mereka dari sini"

"benar, kalau dilihat dari posisimu, pasukan utama seharusnya berada tidak jauh dari sini, mereka sedang bertarung dengan pasukan utama Suna di jalan utama desa ini"

"memakai strategi langsung serang dari depan, huh, wajar sih kalau di lihat dari segi kekuatan mereka"

"aku akan memasang way point di radarmu, dan ingat jangan lupa untuk mengontak pimpinan Desa suna"

"Roger"

tak lama setelah komunikasi ditutup, muncul sebuah tanda panah berwarna kuning yang menunjuk kearah utara di radarku.

oh ya, aku hampir lupa memberi tahu kalian kalau kami Cyborg, maupun pasukan yang memakai E.A, memiliki pandangan yang berbeda dengan manusia biasa.

contohnya radar yang terdapat di kanan atas pandangan mataku. selain radar, terdapat ratusan aplikasi-aplikasi pengintaian lain yang bisa digunakan untuk membantu misi.

supaya tidak memgganggu pandangan, masing-masing jandela aplikasi-aplikasi pengintaian dapat di buka dan disembunyikan kapanpun

hhmm, jalan-jalan di Desa Suna ternyata membingungkan juga ya, kayak labirin, ah entahlah, aku pakai jalan pintas saja. aku berlari ke subuah bangunan didepanku dan memanjat naik ke atap bangunan. karena aku ninja jadi aku bisa melompat dari atap ke atap untuk jalan pintas.

lagian untuk apa kamu pusing-pusing cari jalan-jalan di Desa yang daerahnya masih sangat asing kalau kamu bisa menghemat waktu dan tenaga lewat atap. memakai jalur atas atap juga dapat mengurangi resiko terdeteksi, kecuali kalau ada Cyborg Ninja musuh yang menunggu untuk menyergap diam-diam, jadi aku benar-benar tidak bisa lengah sedikit pun

aku melihat tanda panah kuning yang ada di radarku tepat di bawah tanda panah itu tertulis jarak antara aku dan tujuanku, hhmm, 1 kilo huh, jauh juga ya. aku berlari dan melompat lonpat diatap, namun aku tak memakai kemampuan untuk bergerak dengan kecepatan suara, itu terlalu boros energi

tunggu apa yang terjadi disana, setelah beberapa puluh meter aku berlari, mataku menangkap satu skuad tentara Moon Eye yang sedang mencoba mengeksekusi penduduk sipil, sial, ini tidak bisa dibiarkan, langsung saja aku bersiap untuk menyelamatkan mereka tapi

TAR

seorang tentara Moon Eye yang berdiri paling ujung sebelah kanan tiba-tiba menembak komandan mereka. peluru 223 Caliber itu dimuntahkannya dari assault rifle miliknya, dan membunuh komandan itu dengan 1 hit kill head shot.

sementara pasukan lainya lantas menodongkan senapan mereka kearah serdadu yang membelot, namun sudah terlambat. karena sang pembelot sudah duluan menyemburkan pelurunya kearah 5 orang disampingnya. logam-logam yang ia muntahkan benar-benar merobek kepala mereka.

beruntung senapanya sudah di pasangi Supressor, jadi tidak ada yang akan mendengar suara tembakanya. ditambah disekitar sini cuma ada dia dan regu yang barusan ia pecahkan kepalanya

para penduduk sipil yang nyaris di eksekusi langsung lari tunggang langgang menyelamantkan nyawa mereka. ada juga yang muntah sebelum kabur sehabis melihat mayat-mayat yang mati mengerikan di belakangnya

"Cyborg Ninja yang diatas, kau boleh turun sekarang"

hah, aku ketahuan, siapa dia dan bagaimana dia bisa tau kalau aku sedang mengintai, haruskah aku melawanya, karena tidak ada pilihan aku dengan capat melompat kebawah dan memasang kuda-kuda bertarung

"oi, santai saja Naruto ini aku"

apa, dia tau namaku, bagaimana bisa. Dan suaranya, sepertinya aku mengenalinya. tanpa basa-basi aku langsung menayainya to the point

"kau siapa?"

"ini aku, Sasuke"

tentara itu kemudian melepas Helmnya dan memperlihatkan wajahnya. ia memiliki mata Onyx dan rambut hitam spiky, tunggu, entah mengapa aku pernah melihat orang ini. hhmm...Sasuke... dimana ya aku pernah mendengar nama itu

"maaf, aku tidak tahu"

"tunggu, apakah kau mengingat sesuatu setelah kau jadi Cyborg"

akh, benar juga, aku tidak mengingat apa-apa setelah aku jadi Cyborg. tentang siapa aku dan apa yang terjadi padaku. satu-satunya yang kuingat adalah namaku, Naruto Uzumaki itu aku ditemukan dan dirawat oleh Nenek dan Ero-Sennin, kemudian bergabung dengan resistance mereka.

Mungkinkah benar orang ini adalah kenalanku di masa lalu, dan apa yang ia tau tentangku, aku ingin bertanya soal itu.

namun tidak sempat.

DOR DOR

dua peluru ditembakkan kearah kami berdua. dengan refleks, aku menghumuskan Minato secara vertical dari sarungnya dan membelah peluru itu menjadi dua. sementara Sasuke menghindari peluru yang diarahkan padanya, dan dengan akurat menembak balik sniper yang bersembunyi di jendela yang terdapat di gedung yang terbilang tinggi

DOR

satu lagi tembakan dilepaskan, kali ini kearah Sasuke, namun aku tentu dapat dengan mudah menagkis peluru yang bagiku, bergerak sangat lambat itu dengan pedangku

TAR

Sasuke melepaskan satu lagi tembakan balasan kepada Sniper yang bersembunyi di atas gedung, dan membunuhnya sama seperti Sniper sebelumya

"heh, kau hebat juga, dua tembakan tadi benar-benar tepat sasaran, padahal kan itu cuma 223 Caliber"

"hmp, reflek dan kecepatanmu juga sangat luar biasa, yah, seperti yang diharapkan dari seorang Cyborg Ninja"

hehe, tidak usah memujiku, justru kau yang hebat, bisa menembak dengan jarak sejauh itu, tepat sasaran pula. nah, karena tamu kita sudah diurus, saatnya mengorek informasi darinya

"sudah 2 tahun, ya, kau mungkin tidak ingat", katanya secara tiba-tiba

heh?, 2 tahun, tunggu, apa yang terjadi padaku selama itu, sial, aku bingung sekali

"kau sepertinya sedang kebingungan"

"ugh, itu wajarkan, aku tidak bisa mengingat apapun"

"hmp, baiklah biar kuperkenalkan diriku sekali lagi, Uchiha Sasuke, aku adalah temanmu 2 tahun yang lalu"

"oh, begitu, itu menjelaskan mengapa aku terasa seperti mengenalmu"

aku bahkan sempat berpikir kalau itu de javu

"lalu aku apa, 2 tahun yang lalu"

ia tertawa, apa! memangnya ada yang lucu, hah teme,

"begini, kau itu adalah sibodoh dan pembuat onar dulu"

kata-kata itu membuatku membeku. sebuah kilasan tentang masa laluku kemudian terlintas diotakku seperti sebuah rekaman putus-putus yang di play back dengan resolusi 144p. seperti yang dikatakanya, disanalah aku sedang membuat keusilan-keusilan yang beragam variasi, lalu terdapat juga kilasan yang menunjukan diriku, sedang duduk di ruang kelas, memandangi nilaiku yang hancur

tapi tidak sampai disitu.

terdapat juga kilasan tentang orang didepanku ini. dia Uchiha Sasuke, adalah rivalku dalam segala hal, dan yang membuatku kesal adalah, si teme ini selalu mengalahkanku, kamfreeeet

"hahaha, sepertinya kau sudah ingat, ya, kau dulu juga orang yang selalu bicara kalau kau akan mengalahkanku, tapi kenyataanya, kau malah kalah dariku secara memalukan berkali-kali"

"TEME, lihat saja, kali ini pasti aku bisa mengalahkanmu"

"hoo, begitu ya, kita lihat saja nanti, tapi..."

ekspresi wajahnya sekarang berubah menjadi serius, ia kemudian berjalan kearah menara tempat dimana si sniper yang barusan ia tembak

"oi, dobe ikut aku, ada sesuatu yang ingin aku tunjukan"

huh?, si teme ini tiba-tiba serius, ada apa gerangan. ia juga mengajakku keatas menara, dan dia bilang kalau ia ingin menunjukkan sesuatu

sesampainya diatas menara, tergeletak sniper yang barusan ia tembak mati. terdapat lubang yang terus mengeluarkan darah dan cairan otak di helm E.A miliknya atau lebih tepatnya kepalanya. si teme lalu memungut sniper rifle orang ini, kemudian membuka helmnya dan menunjukan muka orang ini

"...!"

wajah orang ini terlihat jelas, dia masih remaja, umurnya bahkan kurang lebih, sama senganku dan si teme.

"i...ini"

si teme mengangguk, yang artinya ini sama seperti yang kupikirkan, mustahil, mungkinkah diantara prajurit yang kubantai sejauh ini adalah remaja yang seumuran dengan remaja naas ini

"dengar, dobe"

wajahnya kini menjadi lebih serius dari sebelumnya, dan sorotan matanya kini menajam

"sudahkah kau tau, kalau dalam 2 tahun ini, Moon Eye sudah nyaris menduduki seluruh dunia"

aku membalasnya dengan anggukan. tentu aku tau, nenek sudah bercerita tentang ini. nenek juga sudah mengatakan, kalau sejak Moon Eye berkuasa, hidup rakyat jelata menjadi sangat menderita, pajak yang meningkat setinggi langit, hasil 90% hasil panen petani, nelayan, dan peternak harus diserahkan pada pemerintah.

harga pendidikan juga sangat tinggi, sampai-sampai hanya bangsawan yang sanggup membayar uang pendidikan. bahkan lelaki yang sudah dianggap dewasa, harus ikut wajib militer dan ikut serta dalam perang mereka.

tapi aku benar-benar tidak tau kalau mereka mewajibkan anak semuda ini

"kejam bukan, walau aku masih seumuran dengan remaja yang dikirim ke sini, namun aku tetap seorang tentara, beda dengan mereka"

ya, kau benar, teme, walau masih remaja, kita tetap seorang tentara, dan ini adalah jalan yang kita pilih. beda dengan mereka. mereka seharusnya tidak pernah datang kesini. aku juga diberi tau oleh nenek, kalau ada yang menyalahi aturan dan perintah mereka

maka akan dibunuh

ini... sudah bukan kejam lagi

"Moon Eye, mereka datang dan seenaknya merebut dunia bahkan kebebasan kita, dan kita terlalu lemah untuk melawan mereka"

ugh, kau benar, aku juga sudah mendengarnya, fakta memilukan bahwa kita dikalahkan dan ditindas seperti seekor semut oleh mereka

"tapi harus ada yang mengalahkan mereka bukan"

si teme membalas kata-kata pedihku yang barusan terucap dari mulutku dengan sebuah tatapan tajam, matanya penuh kebencian dan dendam, tapi disaat yang bersamaan, sebuah tekad membara bagai api yang tak pernah padam. kemudian ia pun berkata

"benar, ya, kau benar sekali, kita harus menghancurkan mereka dan merebut kebebasan kita kembali, namun musuh kita adalah musuh yang telah menelan dunia ini bulat-bulat tanpa kesusahan, bila kita akan membinasakan mereka kita harus bergerak secara hati-hati, dengar, dobe, aku butuh bantuanmu, tidak kami butuh bantuanmu untuk ini, bersediakah kau?"

"kami?, tunggu teme, apakah kau juga anggota sebuah resistance atau organisasi anti Moon Eye"

ia pun mengangguk

"Shadow Operative, sebuah organisasi hacker dan militer yang bertujuan untuk menjatuhkan Moon Eye, kami bekerja sambil menghindari deteksi didalam bayangan, sama seperti nama organisasi kami"

"hoo, begitu ya, aku ingin bergabung, sayang aku sudah menjadi bagian dari sebuah resistance"

"huh, tidak masalah, asal tujuan kita sama"

ia memandangi cakrawala disampingya dan aku juga melakukan hal yang sama, dari atas sini kami bisa melihat medan tempur dengan lebih baik, si teme lalu menunjuk kesebuah area yang mengalami kerusakan paling besar

Jalan utama desa Suna

"disana, pasukan utama ada disana"

hoo, begitu ya, tanda panah kuning di radarku juga menunjuk kearah sana

"dobe, aku akan memantau kedepan, kau bergabunglah dengan pasukan utama Suna, itu misimu bukan"

"oke"

aku ingin bertanya bagaimana dia bisa tau kalau misiku adalah membantu pasukan utama mengusir pasukan Moon Eye, tapi sudahlah, itu tidak penting

kami pun turun dari menara dan berpencar, aku terus lurus menuju tempat pertarungan Pasukan utama Suna dan Moon Eye, sementara si teme menyelinap kedalam bayangan dan menghindari deteksi untuk mengintai pasukan Moon Eye. sepertinya disamping kemampuan menembaknya yang tajam, Stealth memang keahlian utamanya ya

tempat konfliknya tidak jauh dari sini aku hanya perlu melewati beberapa bangunan saja untuk sampai kesana

Kini aku berdiri di bangunan yang cukup tinggi, didepanku adalah jalan utama desa Suna, tempat terjadinya pertarungan perebutan kekuasaan benteng terakhir Land of The Wind

kondisi pertarungan ini benar-benar berat sebelah. pasukan Suna hanya memakai senapan standart dan mereka juga tidak mengenakan E.A, sementara Moon Eye, perlengkapan mereka sudah benar-benar maju

aku sudah diberi tau oleh Ero-sennin kalau pasukan Suna adalah ninja, itu menjelaskan mengapa mereka bergerak begitu lincah. namun itu tidak lah cukup, karena E.A pasukan Moon Eye memang dibuat untuk mengungguli Ninja

aku mengeluarkan Minato dari sarungnya kemudian melompat dari atap bangunan, dan memasuki medan tempur.

aku mendarat tepat diatas seorang tentara Moon Eye yang cukup sial untuk terbelah dua dan menjadi korban minato yang selanjutnya

baik tentara Suna maupun Moon Eye sama-sama terkejut atas kedatanganku yang tiba-tiba. aku memanfaatkan keadaan pasukan Moon Eye yang masih kebingungan untuk mengambil satu tumbal lagi untuk Minato

dilihat dari aksiku, tentara Suna menganggapku sebagai pihak mereka dan memutuskan untuk memberikan tembakan bantuan, baguslah mereka percaya, tindakan memang bicara lebih keras dari kata-kata

tanpa membuang waktu aku berlari kearah pasukan Moon Eye. walau mereka menembakiku namun itu semua percuma karena peluru mereka dapat kutangkis dengan mudah dengan pedangku

karena dirasa sudah cukup dekat, salah satu prajurit terdepan mengeluarkan H.F Machete[8]-nya untuk melawanku dalam pertarungan jarak dekat. ia mengayunkan goloknya secara vertical kearahku

terlalu lambat, serangan itu kutangkis dengan mudah, kemudian aku membalasnya dengan sebuah tebasan horizontal yang membelah tubuhnya menjadi dua

keadaan sekarang telah berbalik, pasukan Moon Eye memang dapat mengalahkan pasukan Suna, tapi sekarang kemungkinam menang mereka menipis setelah kedatanganku Cyborg Ninja sepertiku disini

pasukan Moon Eye pun memutuskan untuk mundur

"UUUUUUOOOOOOOO, KITA BERHASILLLLLL"

semua pasukan Suna pun menyerukan keberhasilan mereka memukul mundur pasukan Moon Eye, meskipun sebagian besar karena aku. lagipula ini adalah kemenangan kecil, dan mereka pasti akan kembali dangan bala bantuan. baik aku maupun mereka tau akan hal itu

salah satu pasukan Suna kemudian menghampiriku

"terima kasih karena telah membantu kami, tapi ngomong-ngomong kau siapa?"

"aku hanyalah seorang pasukan Resistance Army yang ditugaskan untuk membantu kalian, itu saja"

"ooh, jadi kau bagian dari Resistance ya, pantas kau kuat"

hehe, tentu saja aku kuat, kalau tidak mana mungkin aku dikirim kesini, dan sepertinya Resistance sudah terkenal juga ya

"bolehkah aku bicara dengan pemimpin kalian"

"ah, tentu, sebelah sini"

aku tidak lupa, kalau pesan dari nenek untuk mengontak pimpinan desa ini. Prajurit Suna ini membawaku ke sebuah gedung besar yang berada di tengah desa. di depan gedung berdiri segerombolan pasukan

ditengah mereka seorang Cyborg yang sepertinya Cyborg Ninja berambut merah dan mengenakan E.A hitam sedang duduk di kursi, disebalahnya ada sebuah guci tanah liat yang besar. aku tak tau pasti apa isi guci itu, yang jelas itu adalah senjatanya

"kazekage-sama, ada orang yang ingin menemui anda"

Mata sang Kazekage yang tak beralis itu terbuka dan ia pun mulai berkata

"kau dari Resistance Army ya"

heh, gimana caranya dia bisa tau, tidak mungkin, apa dia berhasil meretas sistem kami atau apakah dia bisa membaca pikiranku. aku pun bertanya kepadanya dengan sopan

"dari mana anda tau kalau saya dari Resistance Army, padahal anak buah anda belum mengatakan apa-apa"

"belakangan ini fraksimu selalu campur tangan dalam perlawanan terhadap Moon Eye, jadi aku bisa langsung tau kalau kau dari Resistance"

oh, begituya, sepertinya kami jauh lebih terkenal dari yang ku duga

"aku disuruh oleh atasanku untuk menemui anda setelah aku mengusir Moon Eye, tapi firasatku mengatakan kalau mereka akan datang kembali sebentar lagi"

"tepat, karena itu, tolong bantu kami untuk mengusir mereka, kami tau mereka tidak akan melepaskan agresi mereka terhadap negara ini begitu saja, tapi itu cukup untuk mengulur waktu sampai kami mendapatkan bantuan dari Sun Palace Empire"

'tentu saja', itulah jawabanku, tenang saja, tidak mungkin aku membiarkan tempat ini dibumihanguskan oleh mereka

oh,ya bagi yang tidak tau, Sun Palace Empire adalah kekaisaran yang beranggotakan sisa-sisa dari negara yang sudah hancur dan jelas tujuan mereka adalah mengalahkan Moon Eye

pendiri dari kekaisaran itu adalah sebuah klan, kalau tidak salah namanya klan Hyuga. kekaisaran ini juga sangat kuat, bahkan mengimbangi Moon Eye. Sun Palace Empire dan Moon Eye, kedua kekuatan besar ini terus berperang untuk memperebutkan kekuasaan

"begitu ya, sebagai rasa terima kasih, berapapun inbalan yang kalian minta akan kami berikan, asal kami masih sanggup"

"eh, kurasa anda tidak perlu melakukan itu, lagi pula melawan Moon Eye memang sudah pekerjaan kami"

"begitu ya, ngomong-ngomong aku belum memperkenalan diriku, Sabaku Gaara, Kazekage yang memimpin desa ini"

"namaku Naruto, seorang Cyborg Ninja dari Resistance Army"

tidak lama setelah kami memperkenalkan diri, tiba-tiba seorang tentara Suna berlari dengan napas terengah-engah kearah kami

"Kazekage-Sama, Moon Eye telah mengirim Bio Droid kelas 15 meter"

serentak wajah orang-orang yang berada di sini memucat, rasa takut telah memenuhi mata mereka. Gaara langsung menyelempangkan gucinya dipundaknya dan berlari kearah tempat yang sebelumnya dijadikan medan perang, diikuti oleh pasukanya, aku pun juga ikut berlari kesana

Seperti yang ia katakan, raksasa sintetis itu tengah berdiri tegak disana. semua tentara tengah menembaki senjata organik itu, namun senjata mereka tidak bisa menggoresnya sama sekali karena raksasa itu telah dilapisi oleh E.A yang kuat

raksasa itu meraung dengan sangat keras dan menghantamkan tinjunya ke bangunan tempat satu Skuad pasukan suna yang menembakinya yang berada dikirinya dan kemudian meluncurkan tinjunya ke bangunan disebalahnya, lalu menginjak pasukan yang berada di tanah

mata senjata organik itu kemudian tertuju pada kami dan raksasa itu melakukan hal yang sangat tidak terduga karena ukuranya. raksasa itu berlari kearah kami setiap kali kakinya menyentuh bumi, pasir yang berada di bawahnya berterbangan tinggi keudara dan menyebabkan gempa

senjata itu kemudian melompat sangat tinggi kelangit dan bersiap untuk melumat kami dengan dua buah kepalan tinjunya

Gaara kemudian mengkngkat tanganya ke atas, isi gucinya yang tenyata pasir menembak keluar dalam jumlah yang sangat banyak, ditambah dengan pasir-pasir disekitarnya dan menghantam senjata itu hingga terpental balik sejauh beberapa meter

"aku akan melawanya"

aku mengeluakan Minato dari sarungnya dan berlari kearah Bio Droit itu, beberapa pasukan Suna sempat menawarkan bantuan, tapi Gaara hanya mengatakan kalau mereka hanya akan menghambatku

Raksasa sintetis itu pun kembali berdiri, tubuh raksasanya menjulang tinggi menghalangi matahari bagai sebuah gunung dan menutupi daerah tempat aku berdiri dengan bayangan

aku memasang pose bertarung dan Senjata organik itu meraung sangat keras kearahku

"majulah"

_**To Be Continue...**_

saya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih bagi para pembaca yang telah membaca sampai sejauh ini. Maaf bila ada typo atau kesalahan lainya, kalian pasti juga sudah menyadari kalau ada kesalahan huruf kapital yang parah, _well,_ sebenarnya kesalahan yang satu ini disebabkan karena MS Word saya sudah mulai ngaur dan sudah harus diganti. Dan Terakhir bagaimana fic ini bagus atau jelek, apakah harus saya lanjutkan atau tidak, bila para pembaca sekalian memilih agar cerita ini dilanjutkan alangkah baiknya anda sekalian memberitahu saya apa yang kurang dari fic ini,_ well thats all for now, see ya next time..._

**Index**

Exoskeleton Armour (E.A) : sebuah armor yang bisa meningkatkan peforma tubuh. Moon Eye Forces menggunakan armor ini untuk prajurit infranteri mereka. Ada variasi lain dari armor ini selain yang digunakan oleh para prajurit infranteri contohnya adalah variasi yang lebih kuat dari E.A standart yang biasa digunakan oleh Cyborg Ninja. Variasi ini di develop secara rahasia oleh Resistance Army untuk unit Cyborg Ninja mereka

H.F Blade : Sebuah senjata jarak dekat yang menggunakan aliran listrik untuk membuat bilah pedang senjata ini ber-vibrasi dalam frekuensi tinggi, sehingga melemahkan ikatan molekul benda yang bersentuhan dengan senjata ini. secara otomatis daya potong senjata ini meningkat (Disclaimer : saya tidak memliki hak atas H.F Blade, hak atas H.F Blade hanya milik Kojima dan Konami)

Bio Droid : Bio Droid atau Bio-Android adalah sebuah robot berbadan organik yang dikendalikan oleh A.I


End file.
